Aku no Kodomotachi
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Oh, mi príncipe, me tienes aquí como tu fiel sirviente. Somos lamentables gemelos que la vida separó; incluso si es para protegerte y verte sonreír, yo pecaré, mataré, sacrificaré todo. Adaptación de la Saga de Vocaloid.


Hola c: ¿cómo están? :D

Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer una** adaptación de la Saga del Mal de Vocaloid**, es que me encanta~ y se vería tan bien en Estados Unidos y Canadá. Así que lo hice, y estoy contenta con el resultado xd Este fic va a tener cuatro capítulos, como la saga: _Son of Evil - Servant of Evil - Regret Message - Re Birthday. _Yayaya me emociona xd espero les guste y eso ._.

Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Aku no Kodomo-tachi<strong>

_Los hijos del Mal_

O

O

Érase una vez en un reino muy lejano, entullecido por completo en una proterva humanidad, dos hombres que lograron concebir. Ellos eran amigos de la infancia y habían sido obligados a casarse para mantener la sangre y la fortuna; sus nombres eran Francis y Arthur.

Francis, el monarca del Reino Azul y Arthur, del Reino de Rojo, crearon su imperio lejos de las costumbres propias de cada territorio y establecieron la alianza que más perduró en el tiempo, hasta que sus problemas fueron irrevocables y se vieron forzados a quebrar lazos. De su unión, nacieron gemelos: el mayor se llamaba Alfred, su otro hermano, menor por diez minutos, tenía por nombre Matthew. En el nuevo territorio, era muy común hablar sobre aquellos niños. Su nacimiento fue caótico por la experiencia de Arthur con un parto natural, pero las campanas de la iglesia sonaron al momento en que los gemelos vieron la luz. Ellos fueron bendecidos con belleza y sublimidad, un rostro de facciones tan hermosas, que cualquiera que los viera sin ser vestidos como hombres juraría que ambos eran mujeres.

Sus ojos, un par azul, el otro violeta, miraban todo curiosos y con deseos de aprender, el cabello, como el de Francis, siempre fue largo en los años que se mantuvieron en el castillo. Pero como antes se nombraba, la felicidad nunca duró para siempre. Cuando los gemelos tenían seis años, las peleas fueron insoportables; a tal punto, que un día, mientras ellos jugaban en el jardín amplio, vieron a Francis salir corriendo del castillo, mientras Arthur le gritaba cosas cómo lo irresponsable que era. Él llevaba algunas maletas.

Los gemelos se pusieron de pie, Matthew sosteniendo su osito de peluche, Alfred cogiéndole la mano. El padre agarró del brazo al menor, arrastrándolo lejos de su hermano. Mattie, como Francis cariñosamente había decidido llamarlo, gritó por ayuda y para que Alfred estuviera de nuevo a su lado, ellos no comprendían. Arthur tomó de la cintura a Alfred, sin importarle que los ojos del menor comenzaran a lagrimear y que ambos gritaran mientras estiraban las manos. Francis se largó del castillo llevándose con él a Matthew, Arthur se quedó con Alfred.

Los gemelos fueron separados el uno del otro para siempre.

* * *

><p>Con el tiempo, Alfred fue instruido en las tareas básicas que todo heredero al trono debía saber manejar. Su madre le enseñó a tratar a los sirvientes, a usar al pueblo a su antojo y a ser un niño mimado y un príncipe solitario. Déspota, con el alma negra y los ojos que siempre brillaban por la ambición y la codicia. Arthur creó a un monstruo capaz de manipular a su gente acorde su propio interés le llamaba.<p>

Entonces se conoció a aquel pedazo de tierra como _El Reino de la Mala Humanidad._ La familia real tenía todo lo que deseaba, el dinero para ellos jamás escaseaba y su casa estaba llena de muebles finos, un mundo aparte del que se vivía fuera de las murallas del palacio.

El Rey que gobernaba ahí no tenía piedad y su retoño no seguía un camino diferente. Se les temía por los continuos abusos, por la manera en que su majestad hablaba y sus castigos forzados, cómo sonreía con gusto al declarar la pena de muerte para un hombre que había cometido un error en sus dominios, y ahí, de pie a su lado, estaba Alfred, su hijo, con una mueca de delicia. Aquella sonrisa que se incrementaba con las súplicas de sus súbditos. El placer que sus ojos felinos pillaban al matar. Increíble.

Eso durante el día. Por las noches, testigos de esto eran las criadas, se le oía sollozar dentro de su habitación con un lamento que parecía no tener consuelo. Muchos eran capaces de decir –a sus espaldas, con el temor a ser mandados a la guillotina- que el jovencito sufría por amor o por ese hermano gemelo que le fue cruelmente arrebatado cuando no era más que un niño. Por supuesto que todo esto quedaba en simples especulaciones, porque al día siguiente, ellos podían verlo sonreír otra vez y dar órdenes, aunque tras su lindo rostro estuviese hundiéndose.

Cuando el muchachito cumplió los quince años, rumores llegaron al castillo. El rey, aunque de temprana edad, yacía aquejado de una grave enfermedad que le consumía la vida poco a poco. Iba a morir en cualquier momento porque los médicos no encontraban cura para su mal, entonces Alfred debería prepararse para tomar el lugar del soberano.

Arthur murió dos meses después del cumpleaños de Alfred. Su hijo lloró su muerte en silencio, tragándose los deseos de lanzarse y abrazarse a su vientre cuando estaba dentro de ese ataúd de madera fina. Todo su mundo, todo lo que conocía acababa de esfumarse para siempre. Con su sonrisa de siempre, su pantalones apretados, su chaqueta que era casi un vestido que cubría sólo un poco más allá de sus nalgas y sus zapatos lustrados, declaró que seguirían llamándolo príncipe, estarían a sus órdenes y que no tendría compasión con los inadaptados.

El pueblo le miraba con temor.

_¡Y ahora, arrodillados!_

* * *

><p>Matthew creció como un niño normal. Su padre fue desterrado del Reino de Azul, donde ahora gobernaba un nuevo príncipe y debió irse a los límites del país. Allí, su hijo se desempeñó como un peón. Fue a la escuela, aprendió cálculos, a leer y a escribir y tenía que ayudar a Francis con el trabajo. Su infancia fue feliz, exceptuando el hecho de que en las noches de luna llena salía a vagabundear al bosque y a llorar su dolor. No tenía claridad sobre el rostro de su madre, ni sus años vividos como un príncipe en aquel castillo, pero su mente no podía borrar el hermoso rostro sonriente de su gemelo; quizá porque eran idénticos.<p>

Un día, mientras Francis llevaba madera a la casa para alisarla y venderla a los lugareños, vio a su hijo, más bello que una mujer bella, de excesiva delgadez y esas facciones perfectamente femeninas idénticas a las de su padre, conversando con uno de los caminantes. Se acercó con su sonrisa seductora indeleble y preguntó cuáles eran las buenas nuevas.

- _El Rey del Reino de Rojo ha muerto. Su hijo, Alfred, ha sido proclamado nuevo emperador._

Los trozos de un árbol cayeron rodando por el piso.

Esa noche, Matthew manifestó a su padre sus claros deseos de ir a visitar a su hermano. Recibió una negación por respuesta. _Él no te buscó en todo este tiempo, tu madre te abandonó, tú ya no eres su familia._

- Es mi hermano –le dice, apretando la mandíbula. Se pasa las manos por sus ropas viejas pero limpias y mira fijamente al de ojos azules- Hermano gemelo. Yo no puedo olvidarlo así como así porque sé que Alfie se acuerda de mí.

- No me gusta que le digas Alfie.

- ¡No me importa! Papá, por favor –Matt le mira con los ojos violetas algo húmedos, le suplica. ¿Cómo es posible que su padre se haya olvidado de su propio hijo así como así? ¡Para él es imposible, él no puede, él no quiere! ¿Cómo borrar de su mente a la persona con la que fue concebido? ¿Con la que jugó aún dentro del vientre, con la que dormía por las noches, con la que se divertía en el gran jardín del palacio mientras corrían tras algún animal?- Por favor, déjame. Necesito verlo… debe sentirse tan mal, ahora. Y él está solo, nosotros somos lo único que tiene.

- No y es mi última palabra –Francis no iba a ceder. Se volteó dándole la espada a su hijo, caminando hasta su habitación.

- Papá… nueve años han sido demasiado para mí. Quiero verlo, quiero estar con él… es mi hermano. Mi gemelo.

- Vete a dormir, mañana tenemos que salir temprano.

Matthew se queda con la cabeza gacha y de pie, sus brazos cayendo y su corazón destrozado. No iba a quedarse así, era imposible. Él ya había intentado sobrevivir con media vida y ahora que tenía la oportunidad para que se tornara en una entera, no iba a desperdiciarla. Incluso si eso estaba en contra de su padre, Mattie creía que era lo correcto.

_Destinos divididos, lamentables gemelos._

* * *

><p>- Estamos escasos de dinero, su alteza –el hombre de cabello blanco tiembla. Está de pie frente al jovencito que mira hacia la ventana como si todo le mundo se concentrara allí. Cuando se voltea y le mira con los penetrantes ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas, es como si supiese que él será enviado a la guillotina y no hay más opción.<p>

- Pero quiero un trono nuevo.

- Su Majestad, los ahorros se están acabando, y además…

- ¡Entonces expropia los terrenos de los campesinos! Vende a otros reinos las tierras, los animales, lo que sea para conseguir las monedas.

- Mi señor –el de la corte intenta hacerlo entender. Se mueve cerca despacio pero se detiene de inmediato, la mirada…- Su trono está en buenas condiciones todavía.

- ¡Yo te dije que quiero uno nuevo! ¡Este se está volviendo viejo y lo necesito! ¡Quítales lo que tengan y no vuelvas hasta que vea el dinero en tus manos! ¿O quieres irte a la guillotina? ¡Sabes que levanto el brazo y…!

- Disculpe que lo interrumpe, príncipe –una criada se entromete en su discusión y Alfred le mira con repulsión. La chica es muy delgada y se nota que no es más que una niña y ni siquiera le ve a los ojos; tiene el rostro observando el suelo- Pero… hay un peón en la puerta del castillo, dice que tiene que hablar con usted urgente.

- ¡Manda a los guardias a que lo alejen de aquí!

- Su Alteza, él es…

- ¿No me has escuchado? ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

- Es que el peón es muy… mi príncipe, él es muy parecido a usted.

En el momento en que la criada dijo eso, Alfred le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Acaso podía ser verdad? No esperó para que se lo confirmaran; se echó a correr haciendo a un lado al hombre que anteriormente le había hablado y a la muchachita y hasta tropezó con sus zapatos, pero bajó las escaleras corriendo con solo un pensamiento en mente: _Matthew._

Cuando llega, es capaz de mirar el cuerpo de un jovencito de espaldas, y le rastrea de pies a cabeza. Tiene hombros muy delgados y el cabello rubio atado en una cola, lleva también una boina. Sus trajes son muy sencillos y de color azul pero deja entrever un aura limpia. Alfred se acerca a pasos temblorosos e intentando no hacer ruido, pero el chico que antes miraba todo a su alrededor sorprendido, se voltea y le ha oído.

Al principio es un poco shockeante.

Ambos se miran sin hacer movimientos. Mismos rasgos, misma altura, misma complexión física. Matthew se encoge de hombros y le sonríe levemente, quitándose la boina para hacerle una reverencia y cuando le dice: ''_Buenas tardes, Majestad''. _Alfred retrocede un poco, sintiendo como el aire le golpea en toda la cara y de pronto, sus mejillas se sonrojan y la sangre le bombea en la cabeza.

Los ojos le brillan por lo mojado. Se queda de pie, procesando, imaginando, su pequeña boca abierta levemente. Siente como si de una oleada, todos los años impactan contra su cuerpo y frágil corazón, destrozándolo, pero a la vez volviendo a unirlo, asegurándose de que ahora esté completo. Tiene un nudo en la garganta, las manos le sudan, todo su ser tiembla, está descolocado.

¿Es una ilusión o está soñando de nuevo? Muchas veces su pequeño mundo onírico lo manifestó, su regreso, pero nunca había sido real. Se despertaba en las mañanas con la cara húmeda por las lágrimas y entonces volvía a llorar, odiándose. Su gemelo había sido lo único que el dinero jamás pudo comprar.

Alfred no se aguanta los deseos, y el protocolo le importa una mierda, y mueve sus piernas con lágrimas en los ojos y el menor no puede hacer nada más que recibirle en su pecho, y los dos caen al suelo. Matt se golpea la cadera porque su hermano abate sobre él, pero no le importa y coloca la mano tras la nuca de Alfred. Él se separa muy lentamente y le mira a los ojos, juntan sus frentes, la punta de sus narices, sus bocas rozan en el beso más inocente y la caricia en la mejilla que los sirvientes han visto jamás. Pero ellos no lo notan, están dentro de un universo paralelo sólo para ambos, aquel que se les fue arrebatado y nunca más entregado hasta ahora.

- No puedo creer que estás aquí, Mattie… -murmura Alfred, tembloroso. Su hermano se pone de pie, alejándolo y estira la mano para que él lo haga también. El príncipe, cuando está al lado de su gemelo, vuelve a colgársele de la cintura, moviendo la cabeza y besándole el cuello- Mattie, Mattie, mi Mattie…

- ¿Cómo está usted, _mi príncipe_?

Alfred quiere decirle que no es necesario que él lo llame de esa manera, pero suena bien y asiente con un sonrojo.

- Ahora que te veo… creo que no necesito un trono nuevo.

Matthew se ríe, pero son interrumpidos por los otros miembros de la corte que les rodean. Todos sienten cierto asco de que un peón como el chico esté pisando el castillo, y le preguntan al príncipe quién es y por qué la similitud, y Alfred sabe que él no puede decir la verdad. Se limita a mirar a todos altivos y a responder con naturalidad.

- Mi nuevo sirviente.

Y Matthew asiente a los ancianos con el alma destrozada, pero cree firmemente que ése es su destino, de todas formas, fueron hechos así, su propia familia les manipuló la vida.

Uno príncipe, el otro peón.

O

_Malvada rosa entre flores finas_  
><em>con hermosos y vivos colores.<em>  
><em>Rodeado de mala hierba estás,<em>  
><em>te has nutrido de ellas hasta hacerlas morir.<em>

O

* * *

><p>Yaaa :D qe emocionante xd Espero les guste y traeré pronto el otro cap :D Será más triste u.u ¡Gracias por leer! <em>¿reviews? <em>


End file.
